No diré que es amor
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tú más quieres Ocultarlo tratas Es hermoso lo que sientes No lo disimules Bien sabemos, dónde está tu corazón No insistan más. No diré que es amor.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Dedicado a sabry9787, espero que te guste.

 **No diré que es amor**

-Mouko-san, Amamiya-san, ¿por qué esas caras?-le preguntaba la primer miembro de Love Me a sus compañeras de la maldición rosa.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-exclamó su proclamada primera amiga.

-¿De qué? Me intrigan. Están muy serias-

-De Tsuruga Ren-sentenció su compañera de Box R.

-¿Ah?-sus demonios empezaron a sonar las alarmas de emergencia.

-De tus sentimientos por Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Sentimientos por Tsuruga-san?-necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de esa situación y rápido-¿Cuáles? Yo solo lo respeto y admiro-sí, tenía que seguir con el papel de kouhai. Lo saben, ¿cómo es que se enteraron? Debía negarlo. Aunque fueran ellas, nadie podía saber nada de sus sucios sentimientos por Tsuruga Ren.

-Kyoko no mientas, acepta que lo amas-

-¿Amarlo? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido como eso?-eso Kyoko, sigue actuando como siempre lo has hecho. No dejes que tus verdaderos sentimientos fluyan.

-No es algo estúpido-

-Sí lo es-

 _Sí a los engaños dieran premios_

 _Hubiera varios yo ganado_

 _No me interesa tener novios_

 _Eso es historia_

 _Ya lo sé todo_

-El amor no es color de rosa, ya salí lastimada una vez, no seré la misma estúpida otra vez-

 _¿A quién crees que engañas?_

 _Él es lo que tú más quieres_

 _Ocultarlo tratas_

 _Es hermoso lo que sientes_

 _No lo disimules_

 _Bien sabemos, dónde está tu corazón_

-Ya lo sabemos todo. No lo puedes ocultar. Lo amas. Él es lo que más amas. Aceptarlo debes. Amarlo no es algo estúpido, es algo que vale la pena intentar-

 _No van a oír que lo diga, no, no._

 _-_ Nunca lo diré, no puedo aceptar algo que no es verdad-

 _Tu sueño es, no lo niegues._

-Lo amas, lo es todo para ti. Dilo-

 _Jamás lo haré_

 _No hablaré de mi amor_

 _Creí ya haber aprendido_

 _Siempre el inicio es hermoso_

 _Mi mente dice_

 _"_ _Ten cuidado, porque no todo es maravilloso"_

-Parece ser hermoso, eso no es así. Existe el dolor, siempre estará ahí. No volveré a caer. No quiero ser prisionera de su amor-

 _Claramente vemos_

 _Que lo quieres y lo extrañas_

 _No lo aceptaremos_

 _Date cuenta que lo amas_

 _Trata de admitirlo_

 _Debes aceptarlo_

 _Muy enamorada estás_

-No lo puedes ocultar. Tus ojos dicen que lo amas. Todo tu ser está envuelto por aquél sentimiento llamado amor-

 _No van a oír que lo diga, no, no._

-No lo diré, jamás lo haré-

 _Ya ríndete_

 _Tu sonrisa es de amor._

-Tu sonrisa te delata, siempre sonríes por él-

 _No insistan más._

 _No diré que es amor._

-No, no lo aceptaré-

 _Quieras o no_

 _Te atrapó el amor_

-Estás atrapada Kyoko, ya no puedes escapar de él-

 _No pidan más que lo diga_

 _No harán jamás que lo diga_

-Jamás lo diré. Jamás lo aceptaré-

 _Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

-Ella no lo dirá-aceptó Kotonami Kanae.

-Al parecer no lo hará-confirmó Amamiya Chiori.

 _Nadie sabrá_

 _No hablaré de mi amor_

-Nadie puede saberlo, no hablaré de mis sentimientos por él. No hablaré de mi amor-

.

.

.

.

N/A: Si alguien tiene alguna historia que quiera leer de esta pareja que me la pida, ya vi que si funciona, aunque me tarde mucho en escribirla.

Tendrá un capítulo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Pero, ¿quién extraña tanto a Ren como yo?

Capítulo dedicado para sabry9787 y para KeiraNL234.

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Kyoko tienes que aceptarlo-insistió Mouko-san.

-No quiero. Me niego-

-¿Acaso no ves que ocultarlo solo te lastimará más?-intervino Chiori.

-Así estoy protegida. Si lo acepto, solo saldré herida-

-Eso no es así-

-Claro que sí. Si él me rechaza no sabré que hacer-

-Él no te rechazará-

-Lo hará…-

-Entonces conquístalo. Gánate su amor-le animó su amiga.

-No puedo…-un rastro de dolor corrió por sus ojos.

-Sí puedes-

-Dejemos este tema-si sus amigas seguían insistiendo, no tardaría en echarse a llorar.

-Kyoko, por favor. Solo acéptalo. No le diremos nada. Solo queremos que lo liberes. No te lo guardes solo para ti-

-Kyoko-sempai, Kotonami-san tiene toda la razón. Solo déjalo salir. Te sentirás mejor-

Sus amigas Love me solo querían su bienestar.

Kyoko no quería. No quería que nadie lo supiera aunque fueran sus amigas. Decirlo en voz alta, dolería. Si lo decía, sentía que podría perderlo y le bastaba con verlo a la distancia y estar con él solo como su kouhai. Era mucho mejor a que él lo supiera y la odiara por esos sucios sentimientos.

-Kyoko, confía en nosotras-

-Confíanos tus sentimientos, Kyoko-sempai-

Querían que su amiga lo aceptara. No querían seguir viéndola sufrir en silencio por ese amor desbordante al que no le daba ninguna salida.

Kyoko lo pensó. Una, dos, tres veces.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir-lo acepto. Estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san-

La puerta fue abierta de repente.

Tsuruga Ren estaba ahí. Y por la expresión de su rostro, se deducía que había escuchado todo.

Kanae y Chiori se miraron. Eso no lo tenían planeado, pero decidieron salir de ahí. Era lo mejor.

Kyoko no movía ni un solo músculo y solo lo miraba horrorizada.

-Mogami-san-habló por fin el actor.

Una vez que sus piernas reaccionaron, ella decidió salir de ahí.

Ren cerró la puerta y se puso en su camino para evitar que se fuera.

-Mogami-san-insistió.

-No…-susurró asustada.

-Lo escuché todo-

-No…-eso era lo único que Kyoko podía pronunciar.

-Mogami-san, no me dejes así. Dime que es verdad-

Las esperanzas habían surgido en su ser, llenándolo de un calor inexplicable.

-No…-

-Kyoko-

La chica lo miró el escuchar que la llamara por su nombre.

-No…no puedo…-

-Por favor-

El tono de desesperación en la voz de ella. La súplica en la voz de él. Una situación que podía acabar de mil maneras.

-¡No quiero!-¿cómo podía huir de aquello? Una cosa fue decírselo a sus amigas y otra muy distinta era decírselo a él. Él no podía ni debía saberlo.

-Dilo-

-No. Me niego. Esto… esto no es amor. Jamás me hará decir que es amor-

-Amor. Kyoko, eso es lo que ambos sentimos por el otro y durante tanto tiempo nos hemos negado a confesar-

-No-

-Sí, no lo ocultes, demuéstramelo-

-No…-

-Kyoko…-

-Saldré herida. Saldré lastimada. No hablaré de mi amor-

-Hazlo. Habla de él y yo te diré todo acerca del mío-

-No…-

Ren no sabía qué hacer. Quería escucharlo de frente, quería ver son sus propios ojos que esas palabras salieran de la boca de aquélla chica que lo negaba tan fervientemente. ¿Qué podía hacer para que lo dijera nuevamente?

-Ok-aceptó-no lo digas. Ya lo escuché una vez. Eso es suficiente por el momento. Pero no me iré de aquí tan fácilmente-

No logró hacerla hablar y tenía miedo de que lo que planeaba hacer fuera contraproducente, pero era lo único que se le ocurría y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Sin darle tiempo a huir o a negarse, le plantó un pequeño y rápido beso que la dejó totalmente anonadada.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un beso? ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué lo sintió tan bien? ¿Por qué sintió amor en ese contacto? ¿Por qué su mirada dice que la ama? ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿Por ella? ¿De que huya? ¿De que no admita sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué es algo tan difícil de aceptar? Él está ahí. Lo sabe. ¿Tendría algo de malo decirlo? ¿Confesar aquel sentimiento que tiene miedo a exteriorizar pero que cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo crece más y más?

-Yo…no…yo hablaré de mi amor-suspiró derrotada.

Con el corazón en la mano le diría todo.

El amor la consumía. Estaba perdida.

Pero por esta vez, tan solo por esta ocasión, dirá que es amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Próximamente un capítulo extra para "Fotografías para perder la cabeza"

Y como no creo poder publicarlo antes del 10 de febrero, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ren! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Siwon!


End file.
